


Seeking a Home

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Series: The Nine of Norma and their Clones [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Heartache, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Religious Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: Four years after the Jedi Purge, the Yggdrasil Empire has seen an influx of refugees trying to escape the terror of the Empire. And with the Imperial wedding right around the corner, the Nine have their hands full enough as it is. With the arrival of yet another refugee, Gunnr's life is turned upside down when it turns out this refugee is a survivor of Order 66.Luca, once Padawan to Aalya Secura, is in a desperate search for his long lost sister. He hopes that Yggdrasil is hiding her. With the help of Gunnr and the Rocstoll, maybe he can find her.
Relationships: Original Jedi Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Nine of Norma and their Clones [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Refugee

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that Gunnr's religion is inspired by Islam. This is not done out of malice, or to be insult anyone. If I have gotten anything wrong, please let me know. This is based on my own research, understanding, and reading of the Quran.

Gunnr woke in the morning to the sound of her alarm going off. She cracked an eye open to check the time. She groaned as she rolled out of bed. Gunnr had never been fond of mornings. Which is exactly what she thought, as she walked to her fresher. She brushed her teeth and combed her long black hair, while she yawned. _I hate mornings._

Walking back into her room, yawning again, she knelt down on her prayer mat and began her daily prayers to the Great Malahari. Once she was done, she turned to her wardrobe, pulled out clothes to wear, and then Gunnr moved to her dressed and grabbed a headscarf that would go well with the rest of her outfit. Satisfied with how she looked, Gunnr left her room for the breakfast hall. Most of her students were already there and her place and the head table was already set.

It was one of Olrun and Fives recipes. The lovely couple was now expecting their first child. Gunnr smiled down at the food, before tucking in. Throughout breakfast, she constantly bombarded with questions from her students, which she answered to the best she could.

After she finished her breakfast, Gunnr left to oversee the training grounds. Her students were doing very well, many were getting ready to take on their first assignment. They made her very proud.

But then, the horn sounded. Everyone froze and turned towards the watchtower. Waiting. But it only once, and everyone relaxed.

“Master!” called a watchman, “There’s someone outside the gate!”

Gunnr ran up to the watchtower and began climbing the tower. Once she made it to the top of the tower, she found her archers pointing at a lone, very wet man. Gunnr held out her hand and the archers relaxed their grip.

“State your business!” she called.

“I’m here looking for sanctuary!” the man called back.

“And why should I grant you sanctuary? You must understand that we must be careful on who we let in.”

“I come here in hopes of escaping persecution.”

“And why would you be persecuted?” Gunnr asked, having heard this excuse a maybe thousand times this month.

“I am… I _was_ a member of the Jedi Order.”

A flurry of murmurs erupted from her students, everyone was under the impression that all Jedi had been purged.

“Stay there!”

Gunnr left the watchtower as quickly as she could. Telling her guards to open the gate for the man. She stood waiting on the other side, he seemed so grateful. She gestured for him to follow her.

“Thank you, my lady!”

She smiled.

“Gunnr is fine. Please forgive us. No one has seen a Jedi in four years. We had thought they all died.”

“There aren’t many of us left.”

“I see. And… why are you so wet?”

“I fell in the river back there.”

Gunnr couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m sure we have some spare clothes and a hot meal for you.”

“Thank you, my—Gunnr.”

He was a very tall, lanky man. With shaggy black hair, and pale blue eyes. Though his hair was currently stuck to his head. Gunnr turned and whistled, and one of her students came over.

“See to it that this man has clean clothes and a warm meal. I need to contact the other Nine.”

“Why?” the man asked, panicking.

“To let them know about the newest refugee. It’s normal protocol. No one’s going to hurt you here. I promise.”

He didn’t seem completely convinced but went with her student anyway. Gunnr gestured to one of her students.

“Make sure he’s comfortable. The man has been through a lot. If he is who he says he is.”

“Who is he, Master?”

“A former Jedi. That’s all that anyone needs to know.”

“Yes, Master.”

Gunnr left the courtyard and walked up the steps into Fort Teren. Walking through the halls, many of her students would stop and say hello or ask her questions. She tried to answer the best she could while trying to get to the meeting room. She made it to the meeting room and closed the door quietly behind her. Typing out all of her sisters’ numbers, she waited patiently for them all to pick up. Everyone but Olrun seemed happy to see her. But Olrun’s growing belly probably had something to do with that. This had not been an easy pregnancy, and she was only about halfway through it.

“This better be good,” Olrun snapped. She looked like she hadn’t slept in a week, which she probably hadn’t.

“Cyar’ika, be nice,” she heard Fives’ voice off-screen.

“I haven’t been able to get comfortable in four days,” she snapped.

There were quite giggles from her sisters, Gunnr included.

“I told you this was a common occurrence,” Sigrún said.

“I didn’t think it would be this bad!” Olrun cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Fives appeared in view.

“I think I can take care of the meeting while she tries to sleep, yeah?”

Sigrún, with a cheeky grin, waved Olrun away. A few minutes later, Fives appeared again, looking very disheveled.

“What happened to you?” Kara asked.

“Well, we’re at the stage where she constantly tries to argue with me on everything.”

Everyone laughed.

“Why did you call this meeting, Gunnr?” Sigrún asked.

“I have a new refugee from the Re—Empire.” The name left a bitter taste in her mouth. Yggdrasil was the only real Empire in this galaxy that should exist, not this farce of an empire that Palpatine and this Vader created.

“And why is this so important that you should contact us? We’ve had thousands of refugees in the last four years. Why is this one so important?”

“He claims to be a survivor of the Jedi Order.”

The eight others around her stared at her in stunned silence.

“What? There are survivors?” Fives asked breathlessly.

“Who?” Geirdiful asked.

Gunnr pulled up the image of the man from the security cameras. Eir gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

“Luca…” she breathed.

“Who is he, Eir?” Hildr asked.

“He was Aalya Secura’s Padawan. I thought he died in the Purge.”

“I guess he didn’t,” Rota said.

“This means, maybe others survived,” Gondul said, her silver hair tied up in a top knot.

“It might. But Gunnr, don’t push the boy for any information he is not willing to give. We don’t know what he’s had to go through in the past four years.”

“Yes, My Lady.”

With the meeting ended, Gunnr tossed part of her headscarf over her shoulder and went back to the dining hall. Finding Luca sitting at the head table, food surrounding him. Gunnr sighed. When she said she wanted him fed, she didn’t mean she wanted him stuffed like a turkey. But he didn’t seem to mind much. The poor boy was so thin, she wondered when he had last had a decent meal.

“Luca?”

He looked up at the sound of his name, nervous fear written all over him.

“Eir told me about you.”

“Eir,” he relaxed a little, “She’s alive.”

Gunnr nodded, coming to sit next to him.

“You can stay here as long as you like, Luca. Why did you come to Yggdrasil in the first place?”

“I came looking for my sister.”

“Your sister? I didn’t think Jedi had siblings.”

“Most don’t. But my sister and I came to the Jedi Order at the same time.”

“I see.”

“Do you think she’s here?”

Gunnr sighed.

“I don’t know if I’m honest. You’re the first Jedi that we know of. She might be here.”

Luca nodded, before stuffing his mouth full of food.

“How long has it been since you last had a full meal?”

Luca shrugged.

“I not really sure.”

Gunnr stood up, Luca’s eyes following her.

“I’ll have a room prepared for you. Stay as long as you like.”

“Thank you, Gunnr.”


	2. Lightsaber Cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short. I'm not feeling very good right now.

Gunnr watched as Luca cleaned his saber hilt, something that seemed almost habitual. Something that he would do without really thinking about it. His mind seemed to be working very quickly. Gunnr felt envious of her sisters, she wished she could tell what he was thinking. He had been in the Fort for three weeks, in that time he barely spoke. Not that Gunnr could blame him.

“What are you thinking?” Gunnr finally asked, losing patience.

Luca briefly looked up before going back to what he was doing.

“Why do you want to know?”

Gunnr shrugged, before popping another grape into her mouth.

“Just curious, you’ve been here for a while.”

“Am I getting kicked out?”

Gunnr grinned.

“No. Again, just curious.”

“I’m thinking that you ask a lot of questions.”

Gunnr chuckled.

“You wanted my help, remember?”

That got a small smile from him.

“Also, if you want to blend in more here and not stick out like a sore thumb, maybe dress less like a Jedi. Just a thought.” She popped another grape in her mouth and offered Luca one.

He took it, nodded his thanks, and popped it in his mouth.

“What do you do here?” he asked, checking the part he was cleaning. Satisfied, he set it aside and moved onto another piece.

“My job is to protect the border of the Yggdrasil Empire. As with all my sisters.”

“Then why are you all on Norma?”

“Why were the Jedi all on Coruscant?” But instantly after she said it, Gunnr wished she hadn’t. “Luca, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Luca gave her a sympathetic smile.

“It’s alright, Gunnr. You are right. The Jedi Temple was on Coruscant.”

Gunnr let him go back to cleaning his saber. She pulled out her datapad and began to go through all her messages. Occasional, Luca would steal a grape from her, but Gunnr didn’t mind. It was quite relaxing, actually. Despite her inability to use the Force, she found Luca’s presence very relaxing.

“Have you been Gunnr long?” Luca asked after a while.

“Oh… I wanna say about fifteen or so years. Why?”

Luca shrugged.

“Do you like it?”

“I do. Did you like the Jedi?”

“I did,” he said, checking the component before moving on to the next.

“How many of those are there?”

Luca looked up with a confused expression until Gunnr pointed to the part in his hand.

“Six. I’ve done three.”

Gunnr nodded.

“What was it like? Until some of my sisters, I never got to go the Republic.”

“It was… a lot like here. Very… free. Palpatine isn’t so much an emperor as he is a dictator.”

“I can’t disagree there.”

“I heard that there’s going to be a wedding soon.”

“There is! Her Excellency has finally proposed to Lord Lawrence. It was honestly about time if you ask me. She’s never showed any interest in anyone else.”

“When is it?”

“A few months. I think about a month before Olrun is due. So she’s been excused from the festivities.”

“Olrun is pregnant?”

“Oh yes. She is. And driving her husband mad!”

Luca grinned and chuckled. But then something happened, Luca’s expression froze, his eyes going wide and face going slack. Even his grip on his saber loosen and fell to the floor. Gunnr sat up, suddenly very worried. She waved her hand in front of his face but got no response. Gunnr lightly smacked his cheeks, but still nothing.

She stood, looking around for something, anything, that could bring him out of whatever had come over him. Rushing over, she grabbed a stun gun, but before she could hit him with it, Luca snapped out of it. He gazed at her in confusion, as she quickly threw it to the side.

“What were you gonna do with that?”

“Gonna try and snap you out of your… whatever that was! You scared me!”

Luca smiled at her, as she fumed.

“It was a message from my sister. Letting me know she’s okay.”


	3. Man in Black

Gunnr woke with a start. Her heart was racing. If her vision was correct, then she had to contact Her Excellency. She scrabbled into her headscarf and quickly typed in the call code. The Empress looked like she had just crawled out of bed and didn’t look happy.

“There better be a good reason why you called me so early! I have a meeting with the Minister of Commerce today, and I need all the energy I can get. The woman is incredibly boring.”

“I realize that Your Excellency, but I urgently need to speak with you.”

Her Excellency yawned, rubbed her eyes, and pushed some of her bedhead out of her face.

“Very well, Gunnr, what is it?”

“Your Excellency, I just had a vision about you.”

“What about me?”

“It was on your wedding day, a man in all black will make an attempt on you and Lord Lawrence’s life.”

That seemed to wake her up.

“What? What do you mean?”

“My Empress, I am not sure, but I think you need to tighten security. I don’t want anything to happen to you or Lord Lawrence.”

Empress Artemisia sat and thought, her fingers running through her hair, much like her mother used to do.

“What do you think I should do? I already have the Nine, well eight of the Nine, serving as head of security.”

“Maybe enlist the help of the Yggdrasil military.”

“People will question why there would be such a big military presence at a wedding.”

“I don’t think they will. Think about it, your wedding is going to have dignitaries from all over the galaxy, I think it would be expected.”

“I will take your advice into consideration. Thank you, Gunnr.”

“Of course, Your Excellency.”

“May the Malahari watch over you.”

“May the Malahari watch over you.”

The Empress ended the call. Gunnr sighed, rubbing at her temples. She was not going to let another Empress die. Maybe she should contact the others. Gunnr looked out the window and realized that the sun had yet to come up.

With a rueful sigh, she realized that her prayers would need to wait. One by one, she began typing in her sister's holo codes, and one by one, her sisters began answering her call. Olrun answered in a very grumpy mood.

She told them about what she had just seen and told the Empress, they all, minus Olrun seemed stunned by the news. Many of her sisters had questions. Questions she didn’t have the answers to. But she answered as best she could.

By the time they had finished their meeting, the sun had long since risen. Gunnr felt herself wilt. She had missed her daily morning prayer.

“Well,” she told herself, “no time like the present.”

She rolled out her prayer mat, and proceeded to say her daily prayer, and asked for forgiveness for her tardiness. Once she had finished she made her way to the breakfast hall. Most people had already left, only a few of the older Keepers and Luca remained. Luca seemed to be half asleep, constantly drifting in and out of sleep, almost falling into his oatmeal.

She tapped him on his shoulder, causing him to jump nearly out of his skin.

“Are you alright, Luca?”

“Yeah,” he yawned. “I haven’t slept much.”

“I can understand that. Why don’t you go sleep some more?”

“No, I’m good.”

Gunnr sat down next to him.

“Is everything alright, Luca?”

“Nightmares,” was all Luca said, shoving a mouth full of oatmeal, into his mouth.

Gunnr didn’t know what to say to this. She didn’t get nightmares as her sisters did. Unlike them, she had had a fairly normal childhood. She still had both her parents, and still saw them on occasion. And with all that Luca had been through… she didn’t even want to ask.

“Umm… you got a little something,” he pointed to his forehead.

Gunnr’s hands flew to her forehead and felt a sliver of hair poking out of her scarf. She quickly turned and fixed her hair.

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

When she turned back, Luca was shoveling more oatmeal into his mouth. That’s when she realized that there were two empty bowls beside him. He must be trying to make up for lost time. He was honestly too skinny for Gunnr’s liking. Hopefully, with time, he’d be able to regain all the weight he had lost.


	4. Whiplash

The sound of Gunnr’s comms going off made her wake with start, nearly making her fall out of her bed. Looking over at the cursed comms device that sat on her nightstand, she saw that it was Olrun. Gunnr groaned, flopping back down onto the bed. The thing continued to annoyingly ring, when Gunnr rolled out of bed and put her hijab on, before answering the call.

“ _Gunnr!_ ” Olrun whined, and she couldn’t help but feel a wave of dread come over her. “Sigrún gave me an assignment to investigate Vinumia. Apparently, there are rumors that people are disappearing in large numbers. But I don’t want to go!”

Gunnr groaned again, and Olrun’s eyes filled with tears, and Gunnr rolled her eyes. She really didn’t want to hear Olrun start crying this morning.

“Alright, fine! I’ll do it. Just please don’t start crying!”

Olrun instantly brightened, a smile appeared on her face.

“Thanks! Let me know how it goes!” And she ended the call, leaving Gunnr with a feeling of whiplash, wondering what had just happened.

Gunnr shook her head, vowing to get back at Olrun after she had had her baby. She felt bad for Fives, having to live with her. But, the man had made his choice long ago.

She quickly got dressed and said her morning prayer, while also asking for the patience to deal with Olrun. She hoped the Malahari would give it to her.

Once she was finished, she rolled up her carpet and gingerly placed it in her pack. She would come back to finish packing after she ate. Maybe she would invite Luca to join her. He seemed to be itching to get back out into the world. She would be with him, and if anyone asked questions she would simply tell them that he was one of her Keepers. Gunnr had already gotten all the documents ready for him if he ever decided to leave the Fortress.

She yawned as she left her room. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs of her tower, she found Luca staring off into space, a blank look on his face.

“Luca?” she called.

Nothing.

She tried again, calling a little louder. “Luca?”

Still nothing.

She waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn’t seem to notice. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, hoping that would snap him out of whatever this was. But still, he did not move. Gunnr tried shaking his shoulders, and finally, he seemed to snap out of it.

He blinked at her with wide eyes, before giving her a lopsided smile, and ruffling his black hair. Gunnr huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I really don’t like it when you do that.”

“I know,” he chuckled. “But whenever this happens it’s my sister letting me know she’s doing fine and that she’s safe.”

Gunnr harrumphed, turning on her heels and walking away from him. Even though he was older than her, he was acting like a little boy. He chuckled and followed after her.

“I’ll be leaving soon,” she said opening the door to the breakfast hall. Luca froze momentarily before following her into the hall.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Vinumia. I’m investigating the sudden disappearance of several people on the planet. I’ll need to contact Sigrún for more information. Would you like to join me?”

She watched him from the corner of her eyes, seeing him contemplate this. She wondered if he would agree, she wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t want to come. If he felt safer in the Fortress, she wouldn’t blame him.

One of the cooks handed her and Luca a plate of food, which, today it was one of her mother’s old recipes. It made her think that she should go visit them after this assignment. Luca came to sit down next to her and began eating greedily.

“Sure, I’ll join you.”

Gunnr was actually surprised that he said yes. When he first arrived, Luca had been so skittish and would barely speak, mostly just eating.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’d like to see more of the Yggdrasil Empire. And I want to start helping people again. That’s probably what I miss most. Master Secura…” his voice trailed off and he got a very sad, very far away look on his face. Gunnr reached over and squeezed his hand. He opened it and she laced her fingers with his, squeezing as hard as she could. She could never imagine all that he had gone through in these past four years. “She always told me the most important thing a Jedi could do was to help the helpless.”

“Eir always said she was a kind woman.”

“She was.”

They finished eating in silence. When Gunnr was done she stood and began to leave before turning back to Luca.

“I know you Jedi believe that when you die, your life force returns to the Force, but we believe that when someone dies, The Malahari reincarnates them as something else. So, maybe you’ll meet your Master again.”

Luca gave her an appreciative smile.

“Thank you, Gunnr.”

“Of course.”

She returned to her room and called Sigrún for more information about this assignment. Sigrún got annoyed that Olrun had pawned her assignment off on Gunnr but informed her that a series of young men and women had gone missing in the village of Saxondale of Vinumia. She would send her the files of all the missing persons on her way there.

There was a knock on her door. Opening it, she found Luca there, fidgeting nervously.

“Luca, if you don’t want to go with me, you don’t have to.”

“No, I want to. I’m just nervous.”

“Don’t be. I’ll be with you the entire time. We leave in a few hours.”


	5. Old Yarnum

Gunnr and Luca landed in the town of Old Yarnum, it was honestly more of a citadel than an actual city. It was not a beautiful place, even though the architecture was one of a kind, she didn’t blame Olrun for not wanting to come here. Though, she still didn’t appreciate Olrun’s trickery.

“What is that?” Luca gaped, staring up at the massive citadel that sat in the middle of town.

“Old Yarnum, an ancient citadel that used to protect the border of Yggdrasil. Now though…” She glanced down at the lightsaber that rested on his thigh, “You might want to hide that.”

“Right,” he said unsteadily.

“Hey,” Gunnr placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “if you don’t want to go, that’s fine. Don’t feel like you have to.”

“No, I really want to.”

“Alright. Just be careful. This isn’t that reputable of a place. Even I have to be careful.”

“I will.”

Gunnr stood and tossed Luca a long coat to cover his sabers up. He gazed at it in confusion.

“I have a cloak with me.”

“Too Jedi-y. The goal is to remain incognito. A coat is more common in Yggdrasil.”

“Right.”

She watched as he threw the coat on, it was huge on him. She made a mental note to have him eat more. He needed more weight to him, as that was one of her coats. She gestured for him to follow her out of the ship. He pulled the hood of his coat up over his face, he didn’t want the possibility of being recognized. Though he doubted he would be, it was better to be safe, not sorry.

It was raining as they entered the city. Luca cast his eyes around and found that the people of Old Yarnum were constantly looking over their shoulders to the citadel. They looked terrified, especially the women. If Gunnr noticed, she didn’t let on. She reminded him so much of his sister that it made his chest hurt.

“C’mon, it’s not much farther. We’re supposed to meet with the Magister.”

Luca nodded. He wondered if his sister was alright. He missed her. Though he was very grateful he got to meet Gunnr. He wasn’t watching where he was going and ran straight into her, nearly tripping in the process. Gunnr gave him a look from over her shoulder, and Luca could only smile and shrug.

“What’s wrong?”

Gunnr held a finger up to her lips and pointed to an alleyway and pushed him into it. She pulled him down to her level and covered his mouth with his hand. She shushed him as his gaze flickered between her hand and her face, feeling himself grow hot at the proximity. She smelled like lilac and something else, something that was distinctly her.

Luca tears his gaze away from the small woman, to the street they had just occupied. A few seconds after they had left a group of what looked like possessed villagers shuffled past. He could feel Gunnr tense as they passed, he could understand why she felt afraid. His back started protesting being bent over like this. They looked horrible, with black veins coming from their eyes and hands. What was wrong with them? Luca wanted to ask her, but her hand was still firm grip on his mouth.

The pair watched as the people shuffled away, and then waiting a few more minutes to make absolutely sure before Gunnr slowly lowers her hand from his mouth. Luca straightened up, his joints protesting in response.

“What was wrong with them?” he whispered in her ear.

“I don’t know. But I plan on finding out. C’mon, the Magister’s house isn’t far.”

Gunnr grabbed his wrist and hauled him towards the grand marble house that sat several blocks away. Gunnr threw the rod iron gates before any of the staff could come and open the gate for them. The Magister stood at the entrance of his house, a smile on his lips.


End file.
